Snow
by IceRoseAlchemist
Summary: They had meet when it was snowing, but now against her will, is parting with him in the snow years later. Edward x OC.


Note- This is just a short one shot type deal for one of my oc's from my FullMetalAlchemist Fan-Fic Im working on. Based on the last event that I have planned for it.

_**Snow**_

__**december, December, was the month to remember.**

"No...Thi..this cant be happening..NO!"

"This is what happens when little braty girls like her get involved FullMetal boy, they get killed, deal with it."

_...It...it...its..so...cold...maybe,,Envy..was right...maybe..I was just good for..creaing..the stone.._

**It had happened so fast. To quickly for any of them to stop it, to fast for Edward, to fast fo Alphonse, and to fast for Ayumi, or ayu.It was all supossed to be another day, another misson given to them by Col. Mustang, but this, this wasnt an ordinary day, an ordianary misson. It was simple, shut down an operation set up by a bunch of low life wannabe crimals. Make sure they didnt continue to create anymore knock off versions of the philospers stone. But then Lust and her cronies got involed, and thats when it all started to happen. Ed and al, they knew that Ayumi had a talent, more like a burden. That she had to carry around with her where ever she went. The burden that her blood contained Red water, and with the right Alchemic method, could b used to create a phiolspers stone. If only the trio knew that was the humoculis plan all along, and hat it was all a set up.**

_...this..this pain..why..what did I do..god what did I do to deserve this?!!?!...is this really it..am..am I..going to die here..._

**Ayumi continued to lie in the snow, tained red by the flow of blood coming out of the wound in her chest, where she had been stabbd moments before. Her heart ached as suddenly the image of edwards pain stricken face entered her thougts, the face he was wearing, when Envy had stabbed her, the blood pouring out. She had tried to move but, she could not, It only pained her more as she heard Ed call out to her.**

_...the first time..when I meet him..was when.it was snowing..I love that moment..so much.._

**Ayu blacked out, when a battle between Edward and Envy broke out. Ed was enraged, Ayumi, she was so close to death, he didnt want this to happen, it couldnt. He belived that he would just defeat evny quickly, and save Ayu, and she would be alright, but, after a glimpse at her, he found that, hard to belive. Moments later, Envy fled, preety banged up and sore.**

_Someone..someones holding me..but..who..edward.._

_"ed...edward.."_

_"shh...dont say anything, it'll be ok. all we have to do is get you to a hospi.."_

_"It's to..late Edward.."_

**Ayu slipped in and out of the darkness inside of her. The darkness that told her, confirmed to her fears, that she was dieing. Mustering up as much strength as she could, Ayu rehcead a hand up to edwards face and faintly smiled, as best she could.**

_"Edward..thank you...you made the past couple of years..better then.. I could have..ever imagened"_

**she hasrshly coughfed and blood trickled down the side of her mouth. Edward knew, it was to late for anyhing, he couldnt save her, noone could. He felt the tears welli9ng up in his eyes, if only he had told her sooner, didnt wait so long. Ayu opened her eyes and looked at Edward, and he knew this would be the last time he would ever see her flaring red eyes.**

_"Edward..I..Love you..god-bye..."_

**and she slipped into the darkness of death. Edward layed her on the snow covered gound, tainted with Ayu's blood, and buied his face into her shouler, not caring about the blood, the smell of it, the sight of it, he ignored it.**

**He began to cry, ot caring that Alphonse was behin him, watching his tough assed older brother cry his eyes out.**

_"..I..Love you to Ayu..."_

**The next day, was Ayu's funeral. Edward and Alphose were there,as well was Mustang and all of his suboardenites. Gracia was there, with elysia, Ayu was like her big sister.After the Funeral service, they all went home, all except for edward. He continued to stand in front of Ayumi's grave, oblivious to the rain that had started, and the roaring winds, that seemed to gain speed continuly. Rememberinf when the first time they meet, it was snowing, and yesterday, where she parted with him, while it was snowing. Relunclanyly leaving only when Mustang and Al forced him to go home, before he became ill.**

**But, in the solitude of the night, a dark figure cloacked in black, as black as the night its self, stood in front of the grave, a while later, and a withered transmutation barley visable, the figure of a young 15 year old girl appeared.**

_ Sometimes...The innocent...never die_

_But they come back... _

_for Revenge._


End file.
